


Conflict of Interests

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Series: Ratchet / Starscream ficlets [2]
Category: Transformers Prime
Genre: M/M, gay robots!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus had been right yet again- fraternizing with the enemy had been a terrible idea in hindsight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflict of Interests

One hundred and eight times the urgent message had pinged on my console. One hundred and eight times I had resisted checking it. I was trying to make it at least to one hundred fifty.

I relented at one hundred twenty-eight.

The coordinates were random; I had no knowledge of that immediate area, but it was surprisingly not too far from the base. That was cause for alarm itself, but the identity of the sender would certainly concern Optimus the most.

I was just as conflicted as when I'd waited to check it; I already knew who it was from, I knew the encryption code intimately by now, which also raised some rather unprofessional memories I'd tried to bury deep inside my processor. At my core, all that mattered was a patient needed my expertise- I would've been gone before the second ping if it had been anyone other than Starscream. Well, mostly anyone.

Optimus had insisted I help the Seeker the first time. The second he certainly couldn't complain, as it led us to his rescue. But now? With the Decepticons unusually quiet for several cycles? When I could think of no obvious reason Starscream would be requesting my personal assistance?

It was times like these I thoroughly enjoyed being able to pass on a tricky decision up the chain of command. I was too torn to decide on my actions. Optimus had been right yet again- fraternizing with the enemy had been a terrible idea in hindsight.

Though it had left me with already cherished images I jealously guarded under layers of protective firewalls. I carefully teased them back into safety before I sighed heavily and caught Optimus' attention. Bulkhead was nearby as well to listen in, but I couldn't delay further. If Starscream needed medical care, I'd already dallied too long as it was.

Bulkhead, predictably, was pumping his fists together in warning after I explained. His reaction was predictable and easily dismissed. Optimus was the one to watch carefully; only he knew the extent to the 'care' I'd freely given Starscream during his internment here. There were no secrets between old friends.

The anticipated concern flooded Optimus' delicate face, his frown deepening as he worked through the line of logic I had started down since the message first arrived.

"This could be a trap," he intoned heavily. I gave him an exasperated look and he added, "It is difficult to grasp Starscream's intentions at the best of times. He may profess to come on neutral grounds but I doubt we can fully accept that."

"Exactly!" Bulkhead muttered. "So let's do ourselves a favor and leave him for scrap."

"I don't leave patients," I snapped. "I didn't survive this war with my integrity by abandoning my own principles."

Bulkhead raised his hands protectively. "Okay! Alright. But can we really afford to spare healing someone who regularly tries to kill us?"

"An excellent point, Bulkhead."

I ex-vented loudly.

"...But Ratchet is also correct," Optimus added with a gentle smile. "One of his greatest strengths lie in his absolute dedication to his protocols, and I admire him for that."

I physically blinked up at him. I had been equally expecting permission or denial, but not _praise._ It always made me vaguely uncomfortable, if also proud, when he did. "I should go, then?"

"I leave the decision to you."

I groaned, scowling when I saw another hint of a smile. He knew what disparate derivatives were warring in my processor, and any other time I would've teased him in return. I didn't want this responsibility, but apparently neither did he. I couldn't blame him for that.

"Then I'm going," I huffed, clanging a fist against Bulkhead's shoulder. "You're my rear support; Starscream is twitchy at best _so stay back._ "

Bulkhead didn't look very happy about that, but he acquiesced with minimal fuss- probably because I'd suggested he come. I gripped my medkit and took a step toward the ground bridge before hesitating briefly. It felt wrong, Optimus operating the ground bridge for me to travel into unknown territory, but I pushed the irritation aside. I presumably had a wrathful patient waiting.

The area looked much the same as it all did in this endless brown excuse for an environment. Bulkhead curled his arms aggressively, growling a low threat as we surveyed the unfamiliar landscape in the light of the dying sun.

//I knew it was no use to tell you to come alone.//

I started, frozen mid-step. That was a message on my personal comm, heavily encrypted and protected. Apparently I'd shared more than fleeting pleasure with the Seeker in our first close encounter.

//What do you want?// I sent back angrily.

The answer was a set of coordinates just north of our position. Bulkhead protested mightily when I told him to stay put but one glare rooted him in place as I stormed off around a large rock formation. My anger overrode my worry, forcing my steps to meet the ground more heavily than usual.

The mocking smile that graced the slender face was of no surprise. The fully intact, if dented and scratched, lithe frame _was._

"You're not injured!" I snarled, gesturing furiously at him. His wings twitched upward, a motion I had memorized over the few days of intimacy, and a thread of heat shot through my system.

"When did I say I was?" Starscream replied smoothly, taking a few steps forward, long legs swaying in an over-exaggerated swagger.

"...What the frag do you want?" I didn't sound as angry as I wanted to this time, my optics drawn downward more often than they should've to track his movements.

His teasing expression shifted into something more base, more... open. "You."

My spark whirled rapidly at the frank honesty, though it helped me regain my grip on logic. "You cannot ask me out here for a simple tryst."

"Why not?" The mercurial face shifted back into the more well-known smirk. "You know how unpredictable I can be."

That I did, and the results of this trait had left me in several compromising positions before as well. Deliciously so. But that had been under vastly different circumstances, even if they'd been shaky at best.

"Neutral ground," Starscream continued, spreading his long thin fingers to take in the half-cave gouged around us. "No tricks. No deception."

I shook my head before he'd finished. "I cannot trust you, Starscream. On that fact alone I decline."

"But isn't that what you Autobots are known for?" the Seeker frowned, optics narrowed to match mine. "Gullible, simple and oh-so-manipulative trust?"

//Ratchet? You okay?//

//Fine. Don't interrupt,// I snapped back to Bulkhead before refocusing on my 'patient'. I took my first intentional step toward Starscream, pulling his energy fields forcibly away from his frame to tangle with mine. To my utter surprise, I felt an overwhelming wash of loneliness.

Starscream's optics flared when he realized what he'd given me a glimpse of and quickly retreated, stuttering something random I didn't bother to hear. I dropped my medkit and easily closed the distance between us to grip his face, lightly enough to not be threatening but with enough pressure to tilt his head up to receive a hungry kiss. He had room to run if he wanted; at the slightest push I would've stopped.

Instead he keened softly as I licked the edges of his mouth, the angular arms wrapping tightly around my neck as they'd learned to do the first time. The raging emptiness crackled at the edges of his field, greedily overlapping with my own as he sought what comfort he could find. A gentle caress of his left wing left him shuddering against me and my decision was made.

//Bulkhead, go home. Tell Optimus I will return in three hours. No- four.//

//Ratchet! What's that little glitch done-!//

//I'm perfectly fine. GO. HOME.//

I heard the thundering footsteps slow to a stop before they could round the boulders. With a static-laced reassurance he'd be ready and waiting every astrosecond until I pinged them he obeyed. The sound of the ground bridge rose and ebbed, leaving an eerie silence behind. I glanced down at the crimson optics just below mine.

"Start talking. You're scary when you're quiet," I rumbled.

"Mmmm, _make_ me," Starscream purred into my aural receptor, then yelped happily when I possessively pressed him into my chassis.


End file.
